Cute Little Farm House
by StarDust925
Summary: Kagome buys a run down little house. She requires the help from the Tashio boys who have lived on a farm their whole life. Will love blossom between the nice and mean? Or will everything cave in? Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: My Life

"That will be $21.75, Mr. Rodgers," I say as I bag up his new tool and hand it to him. He hands me said amount. I place it where it's suppose to go in the register and close it. This was my life. I work in a small towns' hardware store as a cashier. I knew everyone in town and everyone knew me. That's how small it was. My mom and dad work from home seeing as they are both authors. They bought a big house in the country to raise me and my brother, Souta. They thought keeping us from the harshness of the city would keep us nice and innocent. It was a lie. Souta listens to rap and dresses like a thug. He has 5, I kid you not, 5 girlfriends.

As for myself I'm still nice, but I'm not going to lie, I'm not that innocent. Sure I have never had sex, but I party just like any other teenager. Within three weeks I would be an adult. Oh the wonderful age of 18. For being 17 I haven't done too bad. I own my own car. I have a job making just a little over ten dollars an hour considering it was a full time job. I already graduated high school and have done some college courses so my life was headed in the right the direction. There was still one little thing I wanted though and it was that cute little farm house down the road. It was in between my house and the town. If I got it my ride to work would go from an hour to half an hour.

The house was sort of falling down, but it had so much potential. It was two stories with a wraparound porch and big bay windows. There was a gazebo off to one side of the porch that was attached to the house itself. The paint was chipping off of it in big pale yellow flakes. It even had a barn off in the back. All it would need was some love and it could be beautiful. Yet there was one slight problem in my plan, I didn't know anything about fixing up a house or running a farm. Ugh.

The bell from the door snapped my from my thoughts as I smiled at the group of people that just walked in the door. My heart stopped when I realized who it was. The Tashios'. Inu no Tashio had two sons, all three of them had silver hair at various lengths and amber eyes. Inuyasha, the youngest son who was my age, had long silver hair that nearly touched his butt. Sesshomaru, the older brother, had cut his hair short, but still managed to keep it messy. Inu, his hair touched the floor but it was currently up in a high ponytail so it brushed his knees. They lived out on the biggest farm in this county. Inu owned a company in the city, but continued to run the family farm when his parents died. Some people said it was to teach his sons about hard labor and what not. I think it's just because he did it when he was younger so he thinks his sons should too.

"Well hello there Ms. Kagome," Inu says as he takes my hand. His sons had disappeared into the store to get what their father needed.

"Hello Mr. Tashio. How are you today?" I ask as I slowly take my hand back. That was the only thing about him that I couldn't stand. He was a pervert and Inuyasha had inherited that as well. Sesshomaru, well he is just cold and secluded and doesn't care.

"I am well, but if you would come home with me to have a glass of lemonade, well then I would be fantastic." He winks at me and I smile and blush like he wants me too.

"That sounds nice, but I don't get off until six tonight and I have to be home to make dinner for me and Souta."

"Oh your parents out of town again?"

"Yeah, they went to Italy about two weeks ago so they should be home tomorrow," I say and watching the hope drain from his eyes. My parents did travel a lot and they were gone, they just weren't coming home for another week or so. A loud clang makes me jump and look at the counter.

"If you are done flirting with the cashier father we have the things you wanted," Sesshomaru said in his deep rumbling voice that made my knees week for some reason. As the two began to fight I ring up the tools and nails and what not.

"That will be $57.82 Mr. Tashio," I say with a smile. I hand him the bag and take the cash putting it where it belongs. Now where was I, oh yes, my dream house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: What the hell did I do?

The sky was a darker shade of blue as I walked out of my place of employment. It was 6:10 and I had just finished inventory. My little Honda Civic was parked off to the side so the customers wouldn't have to walk too far. Some of them were old and really shouldn't be doing any handy work in the first place. I unlock my car and get in. The A/C gets turned on along with the radio. I back out and prepare myself for the hour drive ahead of me.

I was so close. My little dream house will be just five more minutes away. What I saw along with my house shocked me. There were construction workers there, but not to fix it, to tear it down. I pull over and throw myself from the car. I run as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Wait! Stop! Hey you people with the hammers, STOP!" Everyone was looking at me now as I stop running. "Who is in charge?" I look all over the places before I spot a man of his late 40's walking up to me in jeans and a t-shirt. When he got to me he smiled and put his hand out. I took it.

"Hi, I'm Kouga. This is my house since my father died, so if I may be blunt, why did you tell everyone to stop?" I rip my hand from his and he looks confused. How could this man ruin such a beautiful house? Sure it looked run down and old, but hey it has personality. I stare, no I glare up at him.

"I stopped them because with a little work this house would be amazing and I've had my eye on it since I first saw it. I was planning on finding out who had the deed so I could buy it from them. How much do you want?"

"Whoa there little lady, do you even know what state of condition this house is in? How much work and money it'll take to fix it? It'll need more than just love," he announced as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I don't care about all of that. I. Want. This. House. Now I'll ask you again, how much do you want for it." I smile pleasantly up at him and I saw something slide behind his eyes. The same thing that slid behind Mr. Tashio's eyes when he saw me. Lust. I was about to use that to get this house.

"Well I'll cut you a deal. You pay me 12 grand for the house and it's yours. This includes the house, of course, and the barn and land. But you also have to let me take you out on a date." He took a step closer to me so we were almost touching. His dark blue eyes were staring at me hungrily. His long black hair touched my arm and I shivered. He took this as a good sign and removed his hand from his pocket and began to lightly caress my arm.

"You do realize I'm only 17 right," I say slyly. He kept his hand on my arm and smirked. I nearly threw up.

"Yes I do and it just makes you all the more tempting. Do you have the money or no?" I nod and he smiles. "Good. I'll pick you up from that little store you work at tomorrow at seven. You can pay me the money then." He raised my hand to his mouth and kissed it. With one last smile directed at me, he turned and barked orders to the other men to pack up and go home.

The walk back to my car was numb. Did that really just happen? I own my dream house or rather I'll own it tomorrow night. I climb back into my car and turn the radio off so I could think. What am I suppose to do now? Do I start painting or do I fix the roof first? How do you fix the roof? Surely it can't be that hard. A couple of hours of researching on the internet and I should know everything I need to know about fixing a house. Oh, I need to learn about a farm too.

I pull into our drive way and notice a small purple car. Souta had one of his girlfriends over. For only being 16 he sure knew how to play the game. I get out of my car after turning it off and walk up to our luxurious three story house. It was a light blue with white shutters and a cobble stone walk way. It had six bedrooms, a finished basement, the usual rooms for a house, a pool, hot tub, and a basket ball court for Souta and his friends.

I walk in the front door to see shoes and then a shirt. It seemed like it belong to Souta, but the next piece of clothing I came across sure the hell didn't. It was a bright neon pink tube top. So he was screwing in our house again. Awesome. Hopefully it was in his bed. I leave the clothes on the hard wood floor and walk into the tiled kitchen. Our kitchen has stainless steel appliances and marble counter tops. We have the biggest fridge my father could get his hands on, and he wonders why he's fat, all he does is eat. Before I could even think about getting something to eat I was looking at a filthy kitchen. Pop cans and pizza boxes everywhere. I turn on my heal and head towards the stairs.

Before I reached the top of the stairs I could hear the head board banging and his girlfriend moaning. It sounds like Stacey so that's which girlfriend I was betting on being over. I follow the moaning to the far guest room and bust the door open since he locked it. The occupants of the room froze and stared at me. Well I was correct on my guess it was indeed Stacey bent over on the bed with my sweaty brother behind her. I stare directly at Souta and he seems pissed. I stay there as they get dressed. He kisses her goodbye then she rushes past me.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" He sits on the side of the bed.

"Maybe because you've been rotating through your five girlfriends nonstop since mom and dad left. You don't help clean or anything so I think messing up one session of you being a player isn't so bad."

"But it is, I just got my rhythm and you fucked it up. Fine I'll go clean are you happy?"

"I will be when our house is clean and when you change the sheets on this bed." I walk out and head to my room. What the hell did I get myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Help…

The morning had been quiet and peaceful. Souta wasn't home when I woke up. Thank god. He had been overly pissed about me messing up his little fucking session last night. After a great breakfast and a glorious hot shower, I was currently on my way to work. The day seemed a bit chilly, but I wasn't worried it was mid-July, it would warm up.

About the date tonight, I don't know what I'm going to do. Maybe my boss could tell him off. That deal was one of the most stupid things. Money and a date, isn't that what every guy wants? Maybe he would forget, too bad Kouga didn't seem like the forgetful type. Ugh. So tonight I would be dining with a pig. Could today get any worse?

I slow down as I drive pass my house. Maybe I could ask my parents if they would help pay for it to be fixed up, or I could get someone I know to help me. Maybe putting an ad in the paper could help me out, though that did seem a little desperate. After hours of researching last night I learned that the roof should be done first then electric and plumbing, but of course the stupid site couldn't tell me how to do it myself and I was not about to pay some guy I don't know almost 12 dollars an hour to do it when it could take five to six hours for the whole house. If my parents are going to help pay for it I don't want to owe them an arm and a leg. Who knew owning a house could cause so much confusion. I pull up in my usual parking spot and head into the store.

"Well hey there Kagome, how are you doing this morning?" asked Bankostu. He walked out from the storage room with a box, he was probably off to restock something. I shrug and continue into the back to my locker so I can put on my vest. I hate my vest, it's an ugly red thing that itches and could drive anyone insane. "Well aren't you talkative, anyway you're just working the cashier today my nephew Shippo will be working here now too, so he will do the inventory and janitorial duties."

"That's fine." As soon as the words left my mouth a teenager with bright red short spiky hair walked around the corner. He was itching at his neck and it sounded like he was cursing his vest to hell and back. I chuckle at him and his face turns a light red. "Hi. I'm Kagome."

"I'm Shippo as you heard. Well I'm off to clean the bathrooms even though they look clean. That old fart bag wants me to stay busy and said to start with the bathrooms… Great." He continued to mumble as he walked to the far right of the store.

~Five hours later~

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… nothing like counting pennies. Yes I was counting how many pennies were in my drawer. Lost in a world of boredom and I was willing to do anything to be un-bored. Thinking about my house just pissed me off and daydreaming usually ended up with me getting yelled at so it was best for me to just look like I was busy.

"Well hello there my dearest Kagome."

"Hello Mr. Tashio," my eyes meet his, "What could you possibly need now? You were just here yesterday with your sons."

"Well it seems Inuyasha forgot to grab that new saw you guys have so I'm here to get that and while I was here I figured I should see how you were doing," he took my hand in his and smiled at me.

"Well I'm ok I guess, just a bit frustrated." I slip my hand from his. I close my drawer and press a blue button on the side of the cash register. Within moments Shippo came jogging around the corner with eyes only for me. "Go get that new saw of ours, do you know what one I'm talking about?" He nods and heads off to go get it. My eyes meet Inu's once more.

"What's wrong that has got you all revved up?"

"Well I bought a run down farm house yesterday because some asshole was going to tear it down. Only problem is, is that I don't know anything about farming or fixing a house," I look down at my hands ashamed at myself. This was so stupid. It wasn't his problem so why was I telling him? Because he asked.

"Well that does sound stressful. I could have my sons help you, they will probably bring a couple friends. You would have to pay for the materials, feed them, and supply them with beer if you want them to behave. Who did you buy the house from?"

"I bought it from Kouga," as soon as the name left my mouth a growl trickled from between Inu's lips. It sent a chill down my spine, not from fear but from excitement.

"That asshole dragged you into a date too didn't he?"

"Yes, yes I did. I'll be taking her soon too." Inu slowly turned around with his hands turning into fist. The look on his face would have chilled anyone's blood, Kouga was either stupid or just stupid. No one was brave enough to stand up to one of the Tashio's. They were all rare dog demons which explained their god like looks, but it gave them terrible tempers and they were very protective over people they care about. Apparently I was in the circle of protection.

"You aren't taking her anywhere boy. Not while I'm alive." Kouga laughed and pointed at him.

"Oh really? What are you going to do old man? Tell me to get off your lawn," a loud thunk brought us all back from what could possibly get me fired. Shippo stood there staring at everyone almost as if he was afraid. Something told me he wasn't someone to call when you go in a rough spot. I ring up the saw and accept the money from Inu, who after grabbed his bag turned to Kouga.

"If you do anything to her at all, I'll know and you will regret it. Hurt her and me and my sons will kill you." Inu walked out of the storm and the tension went with him.

"Well if your off now we should get going." His hand was hovering out towards me. I took my vest off and handed it to Shippo, grabbed my purse out from under the register, and with a shuddering sigh, took his hand. Off to try and not to puke…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Hell Date

"Kouga please keep your hands to yourself," I push his hand off my thigh again for the tenth time. This dinner was a complete waste of time. He obviously just wanted in my pants. Pig.

"Oh come now Kagome, you know you can't resist me." A smile creeped upon his face that almost made my food come back up. If it did I could always blame it on the wine he insisted that I drink. It was terrible anyway.

"Oh I can. So I've given you the money and we've finished our food, are we just going to sit here or are we going to call it a night?"

"We can call it a night, if you'll come home with me," the smile grew bigger and I became more nauseated. I could taste bile and my eyes burned. The bathroom was only a few feet away, but the deed was in my purse. Time for him to regret the wine. "Are you ok darlin' you're not looking too good." It all came back up and landed in his lap. He moved as fast a cobra and had me in the air by my throat.

"Excuse me sir, but I think you should put her down before I call Inu." I look from the corner of my eye and saw a waiter staring intently at Kouga. I do believe his name was Miroku. He was Inuyasha's best friend, he would be helping with my house.

"Mind your own business boy, this doesn't concern you."

"You leave me no choice Kouga," the waiter turned and left. A cold wind pushed by me and I was dropped into someone's arms. The aftershave smelled familiar and my eyes clashed with the eldest son. My heart stopped. That's how we stood. Him holding me bridal style staring into my eyes and me staring into his. I was drowning in a golden amber ocean so warm and safe. A loud growl for mere inches away made time recapture itself.

"I told you not to harm her!" Inu had Kouga up against the wall. The power in the room was suffocating. Inu's eyes were completely red, his inner demon was in control. Goodbye Kouga.

"I wasn't hurting her, I was showing her her place." He managed to gasp out. This made tension run down Inu's spine. His fist sliced through the air and smashed Kouga's jaw into bits. You could have heard the crunch a mile away.

The body that had been holding me turned and exited the restaurant where people were standing in shock. As soon as I could see the night sky I found my stuff on my butt.

"That was pretty rude, you didn't have to drop me." Standing made the pain in my bottom worse.

"Yes I did. You smell disgusting to me and I don't want your smell to cling to me. Also I didn't want to hear you scream from watching my father break Kouga's bones." He leaned against the building looking down at me.

"Who the hell made you all high and mighty? I only smell bad because of that pig in there! He wouldn't keep his hands off of me!" I stomp over to him. Standing directly in front of him I could see him better. His hair was messy as always and the diamond earring he wore sparkled wonderfully against his pale skin. He was wearing fitting dark jeans with a black belt and a dark blue button up shirt with the first five buttons undone showing a glimpse of a strong chiseled chest. The sleeves of said shirt were rolled up to his elbow.

"Human you are staring."

"I know this, so why must you inform me." My eyes clash with his and I could feel his aura beat against mine. Something in me flared to life and crashed against his removing it from my body.

"How did you…" The doors to the restaurant burst open and Kouga goes flying through the air looking crippled. His body collided to the ground and out walked Inu and his youngest son.

"Now let's go look at this house of yours Kagome dear." Inu said as he took my hand and placed it at the bend of his arm. Look at me go, I have an escort!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: It's Going To Take Time

"Well Kagome you are going to have to get that roof replaced," Inu said as he looked at me. We were at the house to make of list of things that needed to be done and in the order they were going to get done. I just nod my head still in shock from what happened just moments ago. Inu had beat the living hell out of Kouga and Sesshomaru had actually talked to me. Granted it wasn't a very nice conversation, but it still counts. Even better news was the fact that his sons had agreed to help me with my house. Beer would be needed of course.

The four of us troop into the house through the rickety door to explore the inside of the house. The first room, which I was assuming was the living room, had a hole in the center of the floor. It seemed from this room that the house had high ceilings. Wall paper was curling away from the walls and the trim had flaking paint. The mantel above the fire place was only hanging on by one side so I was sure that that would be a fire hazard. As far as I could tell the house had wood floors which would probably need to be replaced. Off to the right side were sliding doors which is where we traveled to next, probably hoping for a way around the hole in the floor.

With a little elbow grease, Inuyasha got the doors to move and we entered what I would make the dining room. It was a big spacious room just like the living room, but this room had the wonderful bay windows which needed to be replaced since most of the glass was broken. The wall paper in this room was in better shape and the floor seemed flawless. The ceiling was bowing downwards though, I was guessing from water damage so I was assuming there was a bathroom above us. We leave this room and enter a kitchen through the door to our left. It was huge and sadly everything needed to be replaced. Electrical would need to be redone seeing as there were wires hanging out of the wall. To the left was a door and a set of stairs. Through the door was what I assumed to be a small bathroom, but you couldn't really tell.

"Ok so this is what is going to be done. We are going to do the roof first then the floors, so you'll have to tell us what you want. Next will go the walls and while those are being redone we will do the electrical and plumbing for this floor. After we redo the stairs then we will fix the second floor." He was writing furiously in a note book while he talked, knowing Inu it would be a list of things that I need. I glance over at Sesshomaru in his dark blue shirt and notice him staring at me. As soon as we made eye contact I look away. It was hard to read him from his eyes.

"When will we start doing this?" I ask as I take the newly made list and look it over. I almost fainted. There was well over 3 grand in supplies here and I just spent almost all of my money on this house.

"As soon as you can get your hands on all of this. Store the supplies in that barn out there, it seems to be in better shape than your house. Once you , got it all grab some beer, food, and a grill, the boys will come then. I'm not going to help unless you personally call me Kagome. My boys are good at this kind of stuff I taught them well."

"Alright I can manage that. It'll just take some time for me to get all of these supplies." I look over the list once more and sigh.

"I'm sure your boss can come up with some sort of deal for you and you do have an employee discount hun." We all trooped out of my house and to our cars. I had received all of the Tashios' numbers. Sesshomaru seemed to be the only one with a problem about me getting his number. Well he could suck it up he was a man after all or maybe he wasn't. He sure seemed to have a high opinion of himself, that would surely need to go away and I would make it go away. He is very attractive though, of course that whole family is good looking. Yet he catches my eyes the most. He did seem to be staring intently at me, what the hell was that all about? Who knows, but I'm a human so he would have no deserve to be with me.

I pull up to my parents house and sit in my car. I was moving out, this was it the big step. I was going to be on my own. Time to make my parents proud. I turn the car off and stare out my window as the door to the house flies open and a very drunk Souta stumbles out of the house in his boxers with his friends following him laughing their asses off.

"Souta what the hell do you think you're doing?" I slam my car door shut and walk over to him. He turns and looks at me with a shit eating grin on his face. Swaying lightly on his feet he takes another drink for the bottle of whisky in his hand.

"I am going… doing somethin'… swimming… yeah that thing you know in water where you go like this…" he then proceeded to attempt to swim in the air. A couple of his friends joined him in his menstruations. He stops and looks at me. "I… bed… is where I need to go… guys to drunk to drive… couches." He walks inside and heads towards his bedroom, I hope. I usher the other boys in and put them all to bed. With a couple of ass grabs and pick up lines thrown at me I finally make it to my room for some sleep. Tomorrow I would start buying stuff for my house. I kind of like the sound of that… My house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Roof

A sigh escaped my lips as I sat at the kitchen counter. Today had been nothing but phone calls. My parents were only going to help with funding if they had to, so basically I was stuck. It was because I bought it without their advice and I thought I was an adult so I was going to have to do this by myself. On the plus side I had talked to my boss and I could pay him when I could. He was sending the stuff for the roof over to my house. It would be there later on today around 3ish he had said. I would have to pay for the roof before I could get supplies for the other things, but getting the roof repaired would stop further damage to the house… maybe. So I was in the right direction.

The only thing left to do was call the Tashio household. The problem was I didn't have their number. I did have a cooler full of beer and food, it was sitting in the back seat of my car, the grill was in my trunk, and a radio was in the passenger seat. The phone book had been sitting in front of me for a couple hours and the Tashio's were not in it. Kouga was though and so were a couple people tried to get their number from. I wasn't sure Kouga had it, but it was worth a shot.

"Hello?" His voice was groggy like I had woke him up. It was noon, what a lazy bum.

"Hi Kouga, it's me Kagome."

"Well hello there Miss Kagome. Do you want to go out again? That is why you're calling right?" A shudder of disgust runs down my spine.

"No. I'm trying to find Inu's number. I was wondering if you had it by chance," a growl trickled through the phone. Fear slowly started to knot itself in my gut.

"Oh I have that assholes number alright. Why do you want it? An old man like that couldn't please you the way I could."

"I need it because his sons are going to help me with my house. Also I'm sure he has more experience considering he's clean, polite, smart, and I don't know in good shape. Just give me the number Kouga." If the kitchen wasn't tiled I bet there would be a path on the floor from the pacing I was doing.

"Oh really? Well Kaugra seems to think that I'm a god. She's constantly knocking down my door and…"

"She's also the town drunk Kouga. Now give me the damn number I don't have all day!"

"Feisty and demanding, I like that. I'll give you the number," I wrote the number on the white board on the fridge next to Souta's note from this morning. He had gone on a road trip with his friends. He took dad's platinum card and wouldn't be home for a week or so. Thank god.

Before Kouga could say anything else I hung up on him. He was a complete ass. I punch the numbers into my cell and waited.

"Tashio residence," a female voice said. Probably a maid or something.

"Yes, I would like to speak to Inu or Sesshomaru please."

"One moment ma'am." I heard the phone get placed on a hard surface and light footsteps. Hopefully she got Inu, the last time me and Sesshomaru talked he had been a jerk. Rather not have to go through that again.

"Hello?" A deep rumbling came through my phone. It was Sesshomaru. Great.

"Hi it's me Kagome. I have the supplies to do the roof, along with what you boys requested. Would it be possible for us to start working today?" My lower lip made a great victim for my nerves as I chewed on it.

"I guess. I suppose you will be there to make things difficult?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I'm sure you know nothing of building things…"

"That maybe true, but I can learn. I'm not afraid to get my hand dirty Sesshomaru." My breathing was fast which was odd. He could set off my temper so quickly it was ridiculous.

"How dirty are you willing to make them human? I guess we shall find out. We will meet you there around one or so." The hum of the line going dead met my ears. No good bye just click and I'm gone. No that was incredibly rude and I will tell him so when I see him later. Now to change into something that's cute and ok to get a little dirty.

I settled on a pair of blue jean short shorts with a plaid pink shirt that was tied just under my chest with the sleeves rolled up. A bandana that matched the shirt sat on my head tied under my pig tails. Socks and tennis shoes completed my little get up. It was a bit on the revealing side I usually don't show so much skin, but it was hot out and I was going to help in anyway I can with redoing the roof plus grilling so I wore this so I wouldn't over heat myself. I thought it was pretty smart.

~~~At the house~~~

The sun beat down on me as I set up the grill and cooler in the shade. All of the supplies for my roof was in my barn just like my boss said it would be. He even had someone come out and look at my house to make sure I would have enough. So all in all everything was in order except for the boys being here. With nothing else to do I chose a nice little spot and lay down in the sun.

Gravel crunching under tires motivated me to get up. There was a big dark blue Dodge Ram heading toward me on my gravel drive way. Sesshomaru was driving and Inuyasha was in the passenger seat. It looked like there could be more in the back, but as of right then I couldn't tell. The truck slowly stopped and Sesshomaru jumped out. He was in a pair of worn out jeans with a plaid blue shirt on opened with a white beater underneath tucked into his jeans. A pair of work boots completed the outfit. Inuyasha was dressed the same just without the plaid shirt. The other two guys which I learned to be Miroku and Jaken. Both of them were on the short side, but Jaken was the shortest. Miroku has short black hair that's messy and purple eyes. He was wearing blue jeans slightly on the baggy side with a beater. Jaken was the odd ball and was dressed slightly like a thug. Maybe him and Souta shopped together.

"Hey Kagome where is all the stuff for the roof?" Inuyasha asked while looking up at the house.

"It's in the barn and the beer is in the cooler if you get hungry let me know I packed stakes and burgers," I say as I walk towards the barn with Inuyasha. Every guy had scanned me with their eyes, but I could feel someone staring at me. It was like someone was running their finger down my spine. I glance over my shoulder and catch eyes with Sesshomaru. We held eye contact as he unloaded a ladder from his truck.

With everything unloaded from their truck and my barn my yard was pretty trashed but that's ok. I was currently sitting on my roof watching them work. None of them had said anything about food, so far my only job was to get them beers when their can was empty. They were currently pulling up the old shingles and throwing them in the back of the truck. It didn't look too difficult and I was sure I could help. I already had a hammer with me, Miroku had handed it to me because it was too small for his hand so Sesshomaru and him went to the store real quick to get him and new one. Now all four of them were working and it was going pretty fast but it would go faster if I helped.

I slowly stand and carefully make my way of to Miroku, he was the closest. He stopped wiped the sweat from his fore head and caught eyes with me.

"Is there something you need Kagome, I'm kind of busy." He sat back and continued to look up at me. Most of them had taken off out shirts and were sweating away in their beaters.

"I was wondering if you could show me how to do that so I can help," I asked as I knelt down next to him. The shingles I was on felt like sand paper on my knees. He smiled and got back on his knees.

"Yeah I can show you. There are nails t the top of each shingle. You have to take the nails out and wiggle the shingle you want to remove. One it becomes free you set it aside and do the next one. When you have a pretty good stack you walk to the edge of the roof and toss them into the truck. Do this one right here so I know you're doing it right then you can pick a spot and start there," he sat slightly behind me so he could watch over my shoulder. I put the claw of the hammer to the nail and hooked it. I pushed the hammer toward the roof and slowly but surely pulled the nail out. I repeated this with ease. I began to wiggle the shingle but it wouldn't move. "Here let me help," Miroku slid his hands over mine which placed his chest to my back. I could feel the muscles in his arms and chest work as he helped me improve my wiggling method to free the shingle. One I had the shingle free from the roof I turned my head to look at him. With a smile he said, "There you go little lady. Now go have fun tearing up your roof."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Jealousy

The steaks were cold as I placed them on the hot grill, which was more than I expected I had thought that they would have been warm. I guess coolers really are a good invention. The sun was setting in dark shades of blue and the boys were grabbing the new shingles and wood from the barn. My house had no roof. I was serious, if you went up the ladder and looked over the side you would see the second floor of my house. The room I had seen before the boys had made me get down was the master bedroom. It was disgusting. Mold, fire marks, water marks, peeling wall paper, and the floor looked unstable. So from that I assumed the second floor needed more work than the first floor. Roof was first and it would be done by tonight or tomorrow morning, Sesshomaru wants to do an all nighter so it gets done.

"Hey Kagome, how much longer until those steaks are done?" Inuyasha had come to stand behind me with his hands on my waist peering over my shoulder. I sprinkle some seasoning onto them and press down.

"I don't know maybe like half an hour. Go grab a beer," I glance to his face and he smiles at me. It warmed me to my toes. I was chilled since I hadn't been thinking this morning and didn't think we would be out here this long. In my little outfit I was freezing. Luckily the boys had built a bonfire while they were waiting on the food. He let go of me and I heard him rummage around in the cooler. The dry grass crunched under his feet as he walked to the fire.

The yard had added itself to the list in my head. The grass was dry and there were weeds everywhere. I could work on it while the guys did the floors since they all agreed that I shouldn't help with that one. I would need new stepping stones for the walk way plus flowers for the flower beds and the walk way. I could see a weeping willow being in the front off to the side so it would hide some of my house if you looked at it from the street. Add a little bit of flowers under it and it would be perfect. Oh and roses shall be added so the vines crawl up the side of the porch.

"Hey when will the food be done we are all starving from working on your house _human_." Sesshomaru was standing next to the cooler with a new beer in his hands. He happened to be shirtless. I could feel the heat run up my face and knew that I was blushing. His whole torso was perfect, the abs, his chest, all of it just perfect. There was no hair except for his little happy trail that went from his belly button and into his pants. Well his jeans that fit him so snuggly that you could almost tell how big he was. I snap my head back towards the grill and started to put the steaks on the plate.

"They just got done, here," I hand him the plate and he takes it. "How can you stand to be shirtless its freezing?" He stopped mid step and turned to look at me. There was a heat to his gaze that I didn't understand as he scanned my body.

"If your cold come here," he said as he held his arms out away from his body slightly. "Hug me." Slowly I made my way over to him, he expression was one of boredom and he seemed to be uninterested in me. I encircled my arms around his lean waist, then I attached myself to him. There was so much heat radiating from his body that it was ridiculous. I snuggled into him and his chest rumbled with what sounded like a purr. I glance up at him to see hunger in his eyes as he stared down at me. Then it hit me; I was in a tiny little country girl outfit showing a lot of skin and was now pressed up against him. I jump back from him. A smirk slowly appeared on his face as he walked away.

The boys were gathered around the fire, all of them were shirtless, but Sesshomaru looked the best. They all looked up as I came around the corner to join them, before they got back to eating and talking. There was only one spot left and it was next to Sesshomaru. I sat down and he pulled me closer, probably because I had goose bumps along my skin from being cold. I looked around and caught eyes with Inuyasha. He was pissed I wasn't sure what it was about until Sesshomaru put his arm around me and held me against him. The anger in Inuyasha's eyes flared and he glared at both of us with a jealousy that I have never seen. When did I become something to be jealous about?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Roof Part Two

The fire was smaller now and it swirled with wonderful colors. Yellows, oranges, reds, and if you looked very closely there was some blues and purples. It all swirled together like a wonderful painting just waiting to be captured and put up on the wall. I could do that in a sense, paint the rooms of my house in the shades of colors that are in the fire. I was sitting closely to the fire staying warm as the boys were replacing the wood they had torn off. They said I could help with the new shingles I would just have to wait till everything was stable. So here I sat staring into the depths of the fire thinking about my house.

I would fix it up and love it and make it a home. I would never give this house up and hopefully one of my future children would love it just as much as I and keep it for themselves. Unlike that pathetic Kouga who was just going to tear it down. The bastard. The crackle of the fair and the grasshoppers were the only noise besides the racket coming from my roof. It was peaceful. I could sit out here for hours and just stare out into the night just listening to the quiet.

"Hey Kagome, I'm going to go dump the stuff from the truck and the junk yard. Do you want to go?" I look up at Inuyasha. He had put his wife beater back on and was looking down at me with the same heat that Sesshomaru had.

"We are going to put the new shingles on if you want to help?" Sesshomaru was walking towards me still shirtless, he was sweaty now and his body shined slightly in the moon light. I looked between the both of them and didn't know what to do.

"Hey asshole I was going to take her with me to take the stuff to the dump."

"Well she wanted to help with the roof _little _brother. I was just keeping her informed on her house," he held a hand down to me, which I accepted and was pulled up to my feet.

"You are just trying to be a cock block, go the fuck away." I take a step back because the look that appeared on Sesshomaru's face was one of pure death.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Shessomaru stepped into Inuyasha clearly challenging him. This was not what I wanted. They would destroy my yard and house. No demon fighting near me. I step in between them, which was where my plan ended. Someone snaked their arms around me and Sesshomaru put his head on my shoulder. "Go ahead little brother, hit me and hurt her in the process." Inuyasha raised his hand but his eyes caught my mine and I saw the anger leak away. He turned on his heel and walked to the truck.

I was shoved and stumbled away a good two feet. I turn to look at Sesshomaru. He was standing there looking down at his body.

"Why did you push me? That was really rude." I turn and start to walk to the side of the house where the ladder was so I could help with the rest of the roof.

"Because I'm covered in sweat and I didn't want it to get on you. I didn't mean to push you so hard…"

"Oh shut up! We both know you did it on purpose. You don't like humans, I know that." He spun me around and put my back up against the wall of my house. He was standing so close that I could feel him without us touching. He put a hand on either side of my head and leaned into me. I was staring into molten gold eyes.

"Yes I hate humans, but I do not hate you. If I hated you would I do this?" He lightly pressed his lips to mine. I just stood there for a couple seconds in shock before my eyes closed and my fingers knotted themselves in his hair. I pulled his hair and he growled pushing his body into mine, pinning me between him and the wall. Our mouths were working together. Things were getting good then he was gone. I opened my eyes to see him standing like two feet away. I numbly make my way up the ladder and started to work on the roof with Miroku. Fifteen minutes went by before Sesshomaru joined us and when he did he stayed as far away from me as possible.

What did I do? All we did was kiss. Maybe he felt bad because he had been drinking and didn't want to do something he would regret. I was stupid to think that he would want anything to do with me. I should have left with Inuyasha, he seemed to be interested in me. Speaking of him I heard the truck pull up and then he was next to me working.

We had the whole thing lit up with construction lights. They were big and bulky and a really ugly yellow. I kept catching Sesshomaru staring at me every once in awhile and it confused me further. He said he didn't hate me and we made out a little then he disappeared in the middle of it and won't talk to me or be near me. I'm not just going to sit around and wait for him, it doesn't work like that.

"Well that's the last shingle. Next will be the floors so when you're ready for that let us know alright Kagome?"

"Yeah Inuyasha I can do that. See you guys later." Everyone went to their cars and climbed in. Sesshomaru still hadn't said anything to me. I feel used and unwanted. How dare he do this to me?


End file.
